


In the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azimio's world changes, and he keeps an open mind about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

Everything in his life seemed to be changing; suddenly, Azimio was a high school graduate and would be leaving Lima for college once the hot and humid summer finally ended. McKinley High would be nothing but a memory, a stepping stone towards college football.

Oh, that and his gay best friend, Dave Karfosky, had just kissed him. After Azimio had asked him, of course.

When he had found out about Dave, he had accepted his friend exactly for who he was. Dave was his best friend, and Az would always be there for him.

"Just please don't join the glee club, man. I've heard you sing, and I think it broke a few windows and half of the plates in your cabinet."

Dave had just chuckled. "Yeah, I think that you're right. And don't worry, I'd never dream of joining that club."

It had opened some doors rooms inside of him that he had never considered looking through before.

And, as corny as it sounded, Azimio was quite sure that he was in love with Dave. He didn't know much else; maybe they would kiss again and get serious, or things would break once they went to separate colleges. Hell, this might be a one night thing only, something to never be spoken of between the two again.

"Want to do that again?" Dave asked.

Without thinking, Az gave him the normal response of a nod. Dave put his large hand on Az's chin and pulled him forward. Their lips met, and for a while all they did was kiss. It was passionate, and Az hadn't done nearly this with a girl before.

It was nice, much nicer than he ever would have originally thought.

He didn't know much, so Az just let himself enjoy the moment. What happened next would happen next.


End file.
